everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hailey M. Stag
Hailey M. Stag is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. She is part of The Enchanted Stag as the next Stag. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she's a bad girl who would be willing to sacrifice everything for her own good. Character Personality Hailey M. Stag is a manipulative and arrogant girl. She's independent and striking; with a great spirit and remote romance, but when she is facing too boys, only boys, that girl It becomes someone who turns around and becomes friendly, romantic and dependent on the opinions of the rest. She doesn't have nickname, because everyone thinks that's too creepy girl to approach. Hailey is a crazy, disorderly and careless girl, except at parties where the opposite is true. Hailey is an only child does not have frequent contact with his father, just as the flame once every three months. Hailey would be normal, but part of stag will not let show their true selves, actually it is a social, studious and tender girl, and is one of the most feared students in Ever After High. As the Stag, Hailey was a good actress, athletic and outdoorsy. Hailey has a strong bond with forest animals, by her animal side. Appearance Hailey has skin like stag, brown eyes, and a thin body. Hailey also has cinnamon, straight hair with black tufts. She is also tall. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: Brother and Sister '' How the Story Goes Tired of the cruel mistreatment they endure from their wicked stepmother, who is also a witch, a brother and sister run away from home one day. They wander off into the countryside and spend the night in the woods. By morning the boy was thirsty, and so the children go looking for a spring of clear water. But their stepmother has already discovered their escape, and has bewitched all the springs in the forest. The boy was about to drink from one, when his sister heard how its rushing sound said "Whoever drinks from me will become a tiger". Desperately, the girl begs her brother not to drink from the spring, lest he transform into a tiger and tear her to pieces. So they continue on their way, but when they come to the second spring the girl hears it say, "Whoever drinks from me will become a wolf". Again, she desperately tried to prevent her brother from drinking from it. Reluctantly, he eventually agreed to her pleas but insisted he would drink from the next spring they encountered. And so they arrived at the third spring, and the girl overheard the rushing water cry, "Whoever drinks from me will become a deer". But it was too late, because her brother had already drunk from it, and changed into a deer. As the initial feeling of despair cleared up, the children decided to stay and live in the woods forever. The girl would take care of her brother, and tied her gold chain around his neck. They went to live in a little house deep within the woods and lived there happily for some years, until they were disturbed one day by a hunting party and the king himself who had followed the strange deer home. Upon seeing the beautiful girl, he immediately asks her to marry him and she accepts. Thus she became queen and they all live happily in the king's castle. Time passes and the queen gives birth to a son. Their stepmother however soon discovered that they are still alive, and plots against them. One night, she kills the queen and replaces her with her own disfigured daughter, whom she had transformed to resemble her. When the queen's ghost secretly visits her baby's bedside for three consecutive nights however, the king caught on and her stepmother's evil plan was exposed. The queen comes back to life and her stepfamily are tried for their crimes. The daughter is banished into the woods, where she is torn to pieces by wild animals and her mother is burned at the stake. At the exact moment of her death the boy becomes human again, and at long last the family is reunited. They all lived happily ever after. How Hailey Fits Into It After the deer back to being a man, he had a daughter who inherited her animal side. Relationships Family Hailey is an only child, she's away from his father, because she believes he is to blame for her problem. Friends TBA Pet Hailey has a colorful butterfly named Motyl. Romance She wants to love, to know what it feels love at least once.. Trivia *Her birthday is February 29th. *She has never had a grade below A, sometimes of C. *Her Thronecoming heirloom gift is a miniature three that when she wants allows her to understand the language of animals. *She is very good at every related with theatre. *Her favorite flower is a rose. *Her favorite activity is swimming. *Her favorite food is salad with tuna. *Her favorite drik is jasmine tea. *She would be voiced by Alexandra Stan. Notes *The M on her name means Maral, her second name. *Hailey is a "bipolar" girl thanks to her animal side. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Brother and Sister